


January 26

by yoongiisii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiisii/pseuds/yoongiisii
Summary: Meeting someone with the same birthday was just a happy accident, but, a year later, you couldn't have been happier.





	January 26

**Author's Note:**

> can i request a i.m drabble where you both spend your birthdays together??? (you dont have to post on his bday since i know its soon… or mine for that matter bc its also soon #Jan26Kids)

The crisp January air bit at your face and tried to sneak its way under your clothes, making you shiver and quicken your pace as you hurried up the street. People were out strolling in the afternoon, the cold winter sun not doing a single thing to warm them as they trudged along the city sidewalks bundled in jackets and scarves. The concrete was still damp from the heavy rain of the weekend, puddles still littering the small dips and cracks in the sidewalk. You didn’t mind so much as you walked through them, your boots protecting your feet. It had only taken one day in the rain for you to vow to never wear your sneakers out when there was a possibility that they would get soaked and you would be cranky the entire rest of the day as you sloshed around with wet socks.

You rounded the corner and moved onto the next block, shifting the weight of the bags on your arms. You could’ve just caved and ordered takeout as usual, but the day was special and you had to at least put a little effort into your plans for the evening. You had the ingredients for your planned meal in one bag, and in the other rested a box that you were very careful not to nudge with your legs at all. You had put in the order for the cake a week ago at your favorite corner bakery, and you would be damned if you didn’t guard that overpriced mass of deliciousness with your life. You took your food seriously.

When the doors of your apartment building came into sight, you had to keep yourself from actually running through them. You were met with a blast of heated air that made you sigh in relief, and you felt your muscles almost defrost a little. You headed towards the stairs - you refused to take the elevator anymore in fear of running into that woman from the floor above you that has a bounty on your head - and climbed the three grueling sets of steps to get to your hallway. You shuffled along the carpet to your door, and awkwardly slid the bag containing your groceries onto your wrist to free yourself to open the door. You managed to get the handle down and nudged it open with your shoulder and stepped inside, kicking it shut with your foot. You immediately went over to the kitchen to set down your bags, and you smiled when you saw Changkyun already in there, his back turned to you and head bent over something. You could see his white headphones in his ears, the cord disappearing into his pocket with his phone. You took special care in setting your bags on the counter in the quietest manner possible so that you could sneak up on him. You crossed the floor on tiptoe and when you reached him, you snaked your arms around his waist to hug him. He jumped when he felt you touch him, yanking his headphones out of his ears.

“Oh my god!” he yelled, turning around to look at you with wide eyes. “You can’t just do that to someone, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Changkyun, who else is going to walk in here and give you a back hug?” you questioned.

“A serial killer with very good taste,” he replied bluntly. “You’re home kind of early.”

You nodded. “I took time off work to get stuff from the store,” you peeked around his body to try and see what he had set up on the counter. You spotted scissors and a roll of tape. “What are you doing.”

His eyes widened again and he quickly spread his arms out across the counter to block whatever was there from your vision. “Nothing. Top secret.”

A smirk crept onto your face, and you tried to see around him. “Is it perhaps a –”

“Nope. No way,” he stated curtly, moving his body in the same directions as yours. “You don’t have proper clearance.”

“Is a kiss enough?” you looked up at him through your eyelashes.

His posture suddenly relaxed, and he quirked an eyebrow up. “I’m not sure. You might have to test the scanner.”

You rolled your eyes at his stupid banter and reached up on your toes to kiss him. He hummed quietly against your lips, and you could feel him smiling. You pulled away quickly and looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

He shook his head, faux remorse written on his face. “I think the scanner glitched. Try again.”

Of course he wouldn’t let you off that easily. You pulled on his hoodie and brought him down to press your lips against his once again. His arms fell down from the countertop and rested on your waist. You softened your grip on his hoodie and moved your hands up into his brown hair, and the strands easily fell through your fingers. He pulled you closer until you were flush against him, no negative space between your bodies. His touch warmed you from the inside out, and you let your fingers graze along his neck. He quickly jerked his head back, frowning at you.

“You’re hands are so cold,” he whined.

“I was outside,” you countered. You moved your hands down and shoved them up into his hoodie so that you touched his warm skin, and he yelped and attempted to push your hands away. You did your best to keep them there, laughing at him. “Kyunnie, you’re so warm!”

“You’re some sort of ice demon,” he hissed and managed to maneuver away from you, tightly pulling his clothes around himself. “You’re banned from the kitchen until further notice.”

“I need to cook dinner,” you protested.

“That’s somewhat of a scary thought,” he teased.”

You smacked his chest “Better than you.”

“Yeah, whatever. Now out, so I can finish wrapping your present.”

“Oh, so it is my present?” you smiled.

“I never said that,” he put his hands on your shoulders and steered you out of the room. “Go watch a drama or something until I’m done, this is an artful process that requires the utmost focus and precision.”

“Okay, sure, Michelangelo,” you drawled sarcastically as you turned away from the kitchen.

You went down to your small bedroom; Changkyun had definitely been in there, because the sheets and pillows on your bed were definitely not where you had put them previously. Knowing him, he’d probably taken a nap while he waited for you to show up. You hurried over to the closet and dug under your pile of discarded sweaters and jeans to find the two little boxes wrapped in red paper still there, untouched by certain rappers with a tendency to snoop through your belongings. You always expected your privacy to be violated with him around, as expected from someone who lives with six other rowdy boys. Thankfully, the mountain of half-clean half-dirty clothes in your closet had been the perfect hiding place for his presents.

You sat on the bed and looked at the two red packages resting in your lap. You fingered the edges of the thin paper absentmindedly as you thought back to exactly a year before. The weather had been just as cold, yet there were less clouds in the sky back then, but you had still been freezing your ass off during your friend’s party. Why the fuck had it struck her as a good idea to host an event outside in the middle of January? It was beyond you. You should’ve been home, making plans for your birthday the next day. But you had stayed regardless, because half of your friends were busy and the other half had probably forgotten yet again. You’d most likely end up eating way too much takeout and consuming an entire cake by yourself, but that didn’t sound half bad as you tried to jump up and down a little to get blood to your extremities. That was right before a boy, very quiet and shy, had approached you and mumbled something about being bored out of his mind. His words had turned into a puff of vapor that billowed from his mouth against the faint fairy lights strung up around your friend’s back porch. You had agreed with a short nod, not daring to open your mouth in fear of your teeth chattering. He had glanced at you with curiosity glinting in his dark irises, and he asked if you were cold. You shook your head in vicious denial, but you were all too transparent. The quiet boy had taken off his puffy coat and set it on your shoulders with a smile, and told you his name was Changkyun.

That had been almost exactly 365 days in the past. The day you had found who, in all sense of the word, was your soulmate. You each had your quirks and preferences that combatted one another, but where you were weak, he was strong. And if he fell short of something, you were always there to support him. You thought that your kind of love only existed in movies, but he was there with you despite all odds.

You carried his gifts back into the kitchen and waited around until he was finally finished with disguising your present, and the two of you started to cook dinner together. You attempted to do your best at following the recipe, but sadly neither of you was very good at preparing food. You argued back and forth over arbitrary things and you almost burned the meat because you were too busy telling him that he should have more faith in you to do household tasks. It was a miracle that the food turned out pretty good, let alone edible. You both ate at the table and scrolled through your phones, laughing at stupid pictures and posts. Somehow along the way, you ended up holding hands across the table as you ate, his thumb rubbing slowly over the back of yours. He made faces at you and you mirrored them, and you both laughed.

The dishes were left in the sink in favor of going to the living room and sitting on the floor with your knees touching. You passed Changkyun the two red packages and waited with bated breath for him to open them.

“Do the bigger one first,” you instructed, shifting around in your place.

He pushed his fingers under the folded flaps of the wrapping paper to undo the tape, and he tore the rest of it off. He put the paper aside and his face lit up when he saw the two video games, the names of which you only knew because Hyungwon told you to get them. He set them down and reached out to hug you, but you waved your hands and pointed at the other box.

“No, you have to open that one, too,” you said.”

“I can’t thank you for this first?” he asked quizzically.

“I mean, you could,” you said. “But I’m telling you to open that one.”

He gave you a suspicious look before he picked up the other box and tore into it, but with more care than with the first. He opened up the two flaps of the white box, and he dug around in the useless tissue until he pulled out two small pieces of paper, each no larger than a business card. He read what was printed on them before looking up at you with wide eyes.

“Universal Studios?” he asked.

You smiled at him. “You like to get out of the dorm,” you explained. “And there’s Harry Potter World there.”

He looked from you, back down to the tickets, then back up at you before he practically threw them aside and tackled you in a hug. You laughed and tried to pry him off, but his arms were locked around you tightly.

“You’re the best, I can’t believe you,” he said. “I don’t even know what to say!”

“A thank you would be nice,” you giggled.

He pulled away enough to see your face, and his lips were drawn up in a huge grin. He gave you a quick kiss that was too short for your liking. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you forced him to sit up and release you, and you had to readjust your shirt a bit.

“Okay, your turn,” he announced and he pushed a small envelope into your hands.

You raised your eyebrows at him. “This is what you worked so hard to wrap?”

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I tried wrapping it, but it kinda didn’t work out the way I wanted.”

“You’re ridiculous,” you said, but nevertheless you turned the envelope over in your hands and pulled the flap up. The first thing that you pulled out was a piece of paper, folded over itself twice. You unfolded and found that it was a printed receipt. You quickly scanned over the details until your jaw dropped and you looked up at him in astonishment.

“Changkyun, you didn’t,” you gasped.

“I did,” he nodded gravely.

“With backstage passes?” you read the printed page again to reassure yourself.

“With backstage passes,” he confirmed.

You had to keep yourself from screaming out loud. He had always made fun of your obsession with your favorite group. But he had still gone out of his way to get tickets that were not only exclusive but also expensive just for you. And you thought your gift had been good.

“Don’t die yet,” Changkyun had to work hard to maintain a straight face. “There’s one more thing.”

You were still in shock that you couldn’t possibly believe he had gotten you something else. You picked up the envelope from your lap and tipped it upside down, and into your palm fell a delicate silver chain. You picked up the ends and looked at it in the light. It was a thin necklace, and in the center a little silver heart. It was simple and yet, at the same time, gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. Just like Changkyun.

You let your boyfriend take it from your shaking fingers and he reached around to clasp it around your neck. It rested above your collarbones and felt cool against your flesh. You reached up and touched the little heart, smiling at the boy in front of you fondly.

“You’re the best,” you mumbled.

“I know,” he shrugged. He reached up to the coffee table and got the cute little coffee cake down and set it between the two of you. He picked up the little lighter and lit the two candles that stood proudly next to each other amongst the sea of heart shaped strawberries on the surface. He looked up at you, the glow of the tiny flames illuminating his handsome face. You took a second to appreciate the gentle slope of his nose, his thick brows, his red lips that were curved into a smile. His eyes were fixed on you, and it made a familiar warmth spread through your chest.

“Happy birthday-slash-anniversary,” you said.

“You, too,” he grinned.

Neither of you bothered to sing, because both of you pretty horrible at it. Instead, you both shut your eyes and blew out the two candles in sync. You couldn’t even think of anything to wish for in the moment, because everything seemed so right. You had your boyfriend with you, tickets to an amusement park and a concert, and a delicious cake waiting to be eaten. You were completely satisfied with your life up to that point. You sat back up and opened your eyes to see him staring at you again, yet this time in what seemed like confusion.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he moved a strand of your hair behind your ear and let his hand linger on your face. “Looks like my wish already came true.”


End file.
